


I'm Fine

by Aurlana



Series: Dragon Age - Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: A Small Lie, Angst, Discord Group, Don't get attached, Drabble, F/M, Forced adoption, My personal writing challenge, Not able to keep the baby, Sadness, Sadness Appreciation Society, Stepping out of my comfort zone, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wordcount: 100, i'm FINE, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: Writing prompt in 500 words or less:A Small Lie.A Mage deals with the consequences of her fraternization with a Templar.I decided to make this into a 100 word Drabble.It was more challenging than I thought.





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This piece has a few warnings. I tagged it for unplanned pregnancy and not being able to keep it / forced adoption too. So there's that. :( This is for the Sadness Appreciation Society on Discord. Blame them!
> 
>   
>  **All recognizable content belongs to Bioware/EA Games,  
>  **All twisted perversions therein,  
>  **I will take my own credit for, thank-you very much!******

**I’m Fine**

* * *

 

I’m Fine.

That’s what I tell him when he finally asks.

It’s what I tell myself when I empty my stomach every morning.

I can’t tell Alistair the truth, we’ll be punished if anyone finds out.

A slap on the wrist for him; tranquil for me.

Mages and Templars can’t love each other.

The life growing inside of me, shouldn’t be.

I won’t be able to hide it much longer.

They’ll find out. My child will be taken.

We’re never allowed to keep them.

I can’t let myself get attached.

To it.

To him.

I’m fine. I’ll have to be.

**(100)**

**Author's Note:**

> **Hugs** For enduring the sad with me.
> 
> I will be doing semi-regular prompt fills in this series. If you would like to follow along, please subscribe to the series itself as most of these will be stand alone. Most of the pieces in here will be for the Sadness Appreciation Society. I tend to lean on the fluffy/happy side of writing, so this is me branching out a bit and challenging myself. That's not to say, that I won't include the occasional bit of fluff to soothe your soul (and mine too).
> 
> This work is un-beta'd - all mess-ups are all on me! 
> 
> Thanks for stopping in!


End file.
